Cameras have become ubiquitous elements in mobile electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, smart phones, and wearable computer devices. Originally intended for the purpose of capturing still images and video, these camera-enabled devices have spurred the development of mobile computer vision applications, such as fiducial detection, object identification, and gesture recognition. To acquire images for processing, vision-enabled applications perform image sensing through an image sensor and image signal processor (ISP). However, each image captured is at the expense of device resources such as power (e.g., hundreds of milliWatts per captured image). To this end, many consumer vision applications, such as those available on mobile platforms like smartphones, tablets, and wearable electronics featuring cameras are relatively constrained.